Hawke Brynard
Hawke Brynard '(ホーク蘚ナル兌 ''Brynard Hōku) otherwise known as the 'Renegade Champion '(レネゲードチャンピオン, Renegēdo no Chanpion) is a and a supporting character of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Born with the burden of looking after his bedridden younger sister, Hawke's goal of becoming a famous mage to make his younger sister proud has motivated him into challenging the strongest warriors across Jiolia. Battle after battle, Hawke fought against a never ending list of mages to hone his skills and as a result, he has become a living legend among the mouths of many citizens across the continent. Hawke's ascension to the title of champion of the Coroza Colosseum was not his first time in the spotlight as his time as a mercenary gained him his former nickname, the '''Mercenary Hawk. His time as a mercenary did well for his image as a powerful rogue warrior and he accepted several highly difficult quests, with each of them being completed flawlessly. It was only after growing tired of the mercenary work and desiring a true way of bragging to his sister that led Hawke into deciding to try his hand at becoming the champion of the colosseum. During his debut appearance in the tournament, Hawke was approached by none other than Jackal Misawa, otherwise known as the infamous Joker who came to him seeking a partnership regarding his matches. Though he initially dismissed Jackal's suggestion of faking weakness to garner more bets against him, Hawke had a "change of heart" when Jackal threatened to "visit" his younger sister who was bedridden. He was infuriated but had no choice but to comply with Jackal's despicable ways and entered the tournament, faking his matches up until the final match against Kristina Daedalus where he showcased his true strength and defeated her. Since then, no other competitor has been able to best Hawke in battle and he remained the champion of the arena, up until his battle against Veldora Tempest that is. 'Appearance' As expected of a former mercenary, Hawke's appearance comes to match that of a hardened veteran warrior who has seen his own fair share of battles. Hawke, whose name was derived from the majestic animal that rule the skies, embodies the image of a proud and fearless warrior with his overwhelming presence and intimidating figure. Most men that catch a glimpse of Hawke for the first time are always awed by his imposing dominance that allows him to instil fear and panic into those who are his prey. Hawke's appearance is not uncommon for most residents of Jiolia, as he possesses fair skin and has long spiky brown hair that is tied in a ponytail and reaches to the upper half of his waist. Outside of battle, Hawke frequently likes to remove the black stand that keeps his ponytail in place and lets hair down, that is similar in length to that of a woman's. His face is narrow and sharp, a testament to his extremely well defined muscle ratio alongside Orche colored eyes with slit pupils and thick eyebrows. He is well above the average height and towers over most men as he reaches past six feet and only loses out in height when compared to the herculean figure of Charlotte Beragon, a fellow competitor in the colosseum. Hawke's usual attire that he dons either during his colosseum matches or outside of battle is consists of different variety's of warrior gear that showcases Hawke's unique sense of style and fashion. His main outfit consists of a tight, black undershirt that he wears underneath of a red sleeveless jacket that highlights his rippling biceps, pectorals, and abdominals. To follow up, he wears a pair of white jeans alongside a red towel that is placed right in front of his waist and on his feet, a pair of red boots that are outlined by black stripes can be seen. He covers his hands with a pair of dark brown gloves and not only that, numerous brown belt seals are noted to be placed all around his body that are tightened to the highest level possible to strengthen his resistance. An accessory that Hawke loves to wear is the red headband placed on top of his forehead that does a good job at holding up his spiky hair. Hawke's life as a mercenary fighter required him to train at a very young age, probably when he was old enough to start talking and as a result, his body has been transformed into that of a muscled juggernaut. He is in possession of a highly athletic, even leaning towards body builder, type of physique where his clearly defined biceps and shoulder muscles look ready to burst open at any given moment. The foundation of his muscle training has allowed Hawke to convert almost of all of his excess body fat into pure muscle and his chiseled body proves it. Hawke doesn't fall short in attracting the ladies as many women find him attractive, not just because of his strength and status as the champion of the colosseum. They find his rough and rowdy exterior desirable and numerous fan clubs for him have started up. 'Personality' 'History' 'Synopsis' |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| 'Relationships' 'Equipment' 'Magic and Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' 'Physical Attributes' 'Magical Abilities' Trivia *Hawke's appearance is based off of Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Coroza Colosseum Category:Coroza Category:Requip User Category:Jiolia Category:Swordsman Category:Characters Category:Character Category:CBZ Male